killerbunniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeding (Concept)
Category:Feed the Bunny Category:Concept Left alone, a bunny doesn't need to eat or drink. Some aggressive cards however allow a player to mark a bunny as needing to eat, and if nobody feeds it, the bunny will starve to death. Bringing the Hunger A Feed the Bunny card is played like a weapon on any bunny that is in the Bunny Circle. Nothing happens right away, but the bunny will starve to death at the end of its owner’s next turn if it has not been feed the required amounts of cabbage and water listed on the card. Another player can play an additional feed the bunny card on the same bunny to force its owner to feed the total amount on all cards to avoid losing the bunny. There are a variety of cards in the feed the bunny family: * Feed the Bunny * Gorge the Bunny * Everyone Feed a Bunny * Feed All Your Bunnies Avoiding Starvation A player may only feed a bunny during that player’s turn, but a player may feed a bunny belonging to another player. If all of a player’s bunnies need to feed, that player may still play an aggressive card before feeding a bunny since the bunny will not starve until the end of the turn. To avoid starvation, there are multiple options: * Spend the required number of cabbage and water on the bunny. The player may make change in the cabbage and water discard piles if appropriate, or keep track of the portion of cabbage / water left over from the cards the player had to use. If the player does not have enough cabbage and water, he/she may purchase cabbage and / or water cards from Kaballa's Market if it is open and the player has enough Kaballa Dollas. If the player exhausts his/her dollas and still does not have enough cabbage and water, he/she should decide to keep the cabbage and water since the bunny will die anyway. Using cabbage and water cards does not count as the player's turn. * Play a Large Prune Danish or Very Large Prune Danish card, which feeds an unlimited amount of cabbage and water to one bunny, or multiple bunnies for the latter. Since the prune danish cards are special they may be played directly from the hand, counting as the player's turn. If it had previously been run through and saved however, the player may play the prune danish card without using up his/her turn. If the player holds the purple pawn, the danish may be saved and used a second time before discarding. * Sacrifice / euthanize the bunny. If it dies by other means, there's no need to bother with feeding it. The player may be able to play a ridiculously powerful weapon wiping out his/her own hungry bunny along with most of the other bunnies in the circle, going down in a blaze of glory, or face the (possible) negative effects of such cards as The Trojan Bunny, the Boomerang, or The Mad, Mad Donnelaith Bakery with reckless abandon. This technically avoids starvation since the bunny dies first, though it may not always be successful in killing the bunny. * If playing with the applicable optional carrot rules, use the special power of some carrot cards (Flo, Norman, or Anthony) to feed one bunny, much like a Large Prune Danish. The violet pawn does not allow the player to re-use the carrot's feeding ability.